deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clare vs Saber
Clare vs Saber.png|SaberLily015 Backgrounder (810).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Clare vs Saber is a Whatif? episode of Deathbattle Description Clare the Fastest Sword of the Claymore's vs Saber the Proud King of Knights, it's speed versus power, which one of these powerful warriors will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Warriors of the sword, some fight for revenge others to save everyone of these warriors two women rise to greatness opposite goals in mind. Boomstick: The fastest sword of the Claymores, Clare. Wiz: And Saber the King of Knights Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill in order to find out who would win a Death Battle! Clare Wiz: Clare was a normal girl living with her family in a small village, that is until.... Boomstick: I bunch of Demon things killed her family and turned into them! Wiz: Saved by No.1 Claymore Teresa, Clare was shunned by the people of her town, with no were else to go she followed Teresa who became her new mother figure, but then tragedy struck. Boomstick: But the Claymore's bosses weren't to happy with Teresa and had their most powerful warriors sent to kill her. Wiz: Teresa died due to a cheap attack by No.2 Claymore Priscilla, and Clare seeking revenge took Teresa's flesh and transplanted it into herself in order to become a Claymore herself. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait! She actually put her fake mom's flesh into herself!? Wiz: Well yeah, In order to become a Claymore one needs to take in the flesh of a Yoma basically a Demon in order to give themselves the powers of the beings they hunt. Boomstick: That's weird, anime is weird. Wiz: As a Claymore Clare possess superhuman strength, agility and endurance. And while she was originally the weakest one given the number of 47, after the a seven year time skip she has proven herself to be as strong as powerful single digit fighters. Boomstick: Clare has managed to cut Priscilla the series second strongest fighter too pieces, has kept up with people who can cover hundreds of km in seconds and has even been dubbed the Claymore's fastest sword. Wiz: Clare has many talents with Yoki or Demon Energy, such has her ability to read the flow of Yoki so well that she can predict her opponents moves based on that alone. As well as the Quicksword her signature technique inherited from former No.2 Claymore Irene, by focusing her Yoki into her arm she increases her swing speed to the point were even single digit Claymores cannot see her blade even fusing it with the Windcutter to create an extremely precise and mind numbingly fast cut. She is also one of the few Claymores able to partially awaken which transforms her body into a more monstrous form. Boomstick: Whoa what happened to her! Looks like my Ex-Wife! Wiz: By Awakening Clare increases her abilities further than before but at risk of loosing her mind and loosing her humanity if she looses focus. Boomstick: Clare uses a special sword created from an unknown material making it completely unbreakable! Wiz: And another thing that just makes up unknown materials in order to explain away supernatural toughness. Boomstick: You are such a buzz kill... Wiz: But will Clare's unbreakable sword and supernatural speed be enough to defeat the King of Britain? Saber Wiz: At Britain's darkest hour a sword in a stone appeared baring the inscription “Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise King born of all England.” Boomstick: Then some little girl pulled it out. Wiz: Her name was Arturia Pendragon and in this world she is the 'canon' version of King Arthur. Boomstick: So in this world, King Arthur was a little girl? Wiz: Yeah this actually seem's to be a theme in Kiniko Nasu's world, all of King Arthur's story is nearly the same as Arturia's including being killed during the Kings final battle, The Battle of Camlann were she was killed by her daughter Mordred. Boomstick: Is everyone just a chick in this universe?! Wiz: But unlike in the original story in order to save her destroyed Kingdom, Arturia made a pack with the world in order to become a heroic spirit and fight for the Holy Grail a near omnipotent wish granting object that becomes the object of conflict in the Holy Grail Wars. Boomstick: Arturia has been summoned three times all as a Saber class Servant. Wiz: The class of Saber is deemed as the strongest among all classes and for good reason as every Holy Grail War has had a Saber Class in the final battle and Arturia is considered very possibly the strongest Saber Class Servant. Boomstick: Saber is incredibly tough able to rend steel just from the air pressure of her strikes, she can cut open armor capable of tanking a nuclear blast and has even survived a hit from Ea the anti-world Noble Phantasm Wiz: Much of this is to do with her own Noble Phantasm, a Noble Phatasm can be seen as a symbol of a Heroic Spirit and is their trump card in battle. Saber's Noble Phantasm is Excalibur the ancient sword of King Arthur. Boomstick: Excalibur is considered an A++ ranked anti fortress Noble Phantasm meaning its specifically designed to destroy large heavily fortified objects and creatures and erase armies by shooting a massive beam of light at the enemy. Wiz: Excalibur was even able to completely atomize, Casters monster a feat 2.6 times as energetic as the Tsar Bomba the worlds largest Nuclear Warhead ever dropped however the attack has a small lag time of slightly less then a second and is hard to use in close range. Boomstick: But she is not without defense, Saber boast an incredibly durable body and armor. Wiz: Her armor was even able to soak up a fraction of Ea's power a Noble Phantasm that can shatter entire landscapes with its power. Boomstick: Not only that she has battle precognition with her Instinct, increasable stats with her Prana Burst and can completely resist magical attacks that can devastate entire city blocks. Wiz: However she has her fair share of weaknesses, She is honourable to a fault trying to be the perfect king and the perfect knight and as a servant her current power level is tied to her master meaning she can become unlucky and loose power and be unable to use Excalibur. Boomstick: So for the sake of time we can just pick the middle ground and use Kiritsugu Emiya as her middle ground master compared to the weak Shirou and strong Rin, because of that she won't have Avalon her EX rank Noble Phantasm. Wiz: But can Saber's raw power triumph over Clare's Quicksword? Fight The battlefield is set at the edge of a cliff to the right a steep 1,000 meter drop to a large river and to the left a large forest the Clare stands near the edge of the cliff as Saber approaches pointing her invisible sword in front of her in order to issue the challenge. Clare unsheathed her claymore and got into stance. FIGHT! Wind: Fate/Stay Night OST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9NSQIV15uI Saber immediately lunged forward with an overhead swing the attack was somewhat slow to Clare allowing her to easily block it, however the strength behind the attack was beyond what a girl standing at barely 5 feet should be capable of the ground crumbled around Care as she immediately let the invisible blade slide past her sword, swinging at Saber's midsection she attempted to cut the King of Britian in half. The blade connected but harmlessly bounced off the magical armor protecting Saber, Saber released a large amount of prana charging froward and swung down, Clare back flipped out of the way and sheathed her sword and quickly used Windcutter. Saber's instinct allowed her to block any fatal blows though she took a cut on her left shoulder. Clare landing immediately entered a defensive stance her back to the forest, Saber quickly swung Invisible Air upward releasing a surge of wind to the surprise of Clare who was blown back into the forest by the typhoon like winds and smashed into a large tree. Recovering quickly Clare saw Saber above her attempting to bring down her blade on her head, however the move was to slow and Clare managed to duck out of the way causing the tree she had hit to shatter into pieces. Gathering her Yoma power Clare prepared to unleash the Quicksword and in an instant Saber was struck with hundreds of sword swings, though it was only for a few moments. Saber reared back from the attack regaining her footing and ground each cut was shallow but there were many of them and she was barely able to defend from an attack with such speed. Putting her sword in front of her she used an extremely powerful Prana Burst and with increased footspeed began attacking Clare with an onslaught of powerful slashes. Clare dodge the first one but was cut by the air pressure from the swing itself to her shock forcing her to dodge the entire front area of the swing in order to not take damage, Clare began to slowly be driven out of the forest and to the edge of the cliff by Saber's relentless attacks preparing to finish it however her blade met air ad Clare partially awakened her legs in order to gain extra speed and dodge Sabers attack. At blinding speed she repeatedly cut Saber's exposed limbs only barely missing her vitals. Saber let out a scream slamming her invisible sword into the ground and unsheathing her A++ Anti Fortress Nobel Phantasm the symbol of King Arthur, Excalibur. Saber charged forward and lashed out her Nobel Phantasm unsheathed increased her power further, Clare could no longer even block the attacks she was forced to dodge them the ground shattering at every slash. Clare having no other option awakened fully she grew out her sharp sword like appendages, jumping into the air and launching herself at Saber she attacked rapidly with he extra limbs the attacks came with such forocity and speed that even Saber's armor felt like it might give way Saber released a powerful pranaburst sending Clare back for a second. of Promised Victory: Fate/Zero OST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eENgfxPeGGw But a second was all she needed quickly raising The Sword of Promised Victory above her, gathering the energy into the blade a strong gust of air flew in all directions tearing the ground and forcd Clare to dig her feet into the ground as Saber took a step forward, she breathed slightly and swung down screaming the name of her Holy Sword EXCALIBUR! Clare's as widened as the massive beam of light flew at her faster than anything she had seen the blast created from the explosion tore threw the country side creating a light pillar that stretched far into the atmosphere, the blast decimating the entire forest turning it into a pile of cinders and ash when the blast cleared all that remained of the Claymore was her sword etched into the ground. K.O Results Boomstick: And the Sword is still there! Wiz: Clare may have been much faster than Saber enough to dodge all of her fatal attacks but she just did not have the power to defeat her even in her awakened form in fact even Priscillla or Teresa would arguably have been unable to pierce Saber's armor as none of them can come close to the energy out put of even a weak blast from "The Sword of Rupture: Ea", Saber's instinct would have also been more than able to allow her to predict and block any fatal or damaging attacks that would have cost her the battle as it allowed her to block "Secret Technique: Tsubame Gaeshi" an attack that literally bends the laws of physics to strike 3 times in 3 vital areas at the same time in an instant. Boomstick: And while Clare is proficient at sensing Yoma energy to read enemy attacks Saber does not have any Yoma energy to read meaning she couldn't predict Saber's attacks, and too top it all off there is no way she is surviving the city levelling Excalibur. Wiz: Saber could also easily buy a second of time to get Excalibur ready as she was able to push the mountain shattering Berserker back with her Prana Burst, The Winner is Saber Next Time on Death Battle! Gundam AU Battle Royal Category:SaberLily015 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015